Nations
Northern Kingdoms The Northern Kingdoms are a region of the Infinite Sea encompassing several independent states located in the northern portion of the known world. Although relatively prosperous, the majority are small and possess weak militaries; in general, they are considered technologically and culturally backwards when compared to nations such as Takara or Kian. These smaller states and kingdoms were once colonies or vassal states to the now declined northern empires in the past. Unified Kingdom of Tierra Located roughly in the middle of the known world, Tierra is a relatively young nation, having unified just over a century ago. Since then it has developed into a regional power. Its economy is very reliant on maritime trade and, due to the lack of fertile land to feed its large population, it is forced to import the majority of its food. * Politics ** Head of State: Miguel I of House Rendower ** Legislature: '''The Cortes of Tierra ** '''Privy Council *** Lieutenant General and Councillor-Militant: Arthur d'al Havenport, Duke of Havenport *** Chancellor of the Exchequer: Earl of Weathern *** Lord High Intendant: Viscount of Halford * Population: 6.7 Million * [[Tierran Military|'Military']] The League of Antar The League of Antar is the largest and most powerful of the Northern Kingdoms and, despite being plagued by disunity, is nominally considered to be one of the four Great Powers of the Infinite Sea. It is ruled by the League Congress, an assembly made up of every titled Baneblood in the country where each sitting member holds an unrestricted veto over any bill. Unlike most of the Northern Kingdoms, Antar retains a system of serfdom, meaning that the vast majority of the population are tied to the land they are born on and possess almost no legal or political rights. * Legislature: League Congress * Population: '''65 Million* * Geography *As Antar lacks any kind of national census, population numbers are estimates Takara The nation of Takara is a large island to the west of Tierra. It is inhabited by Elves. With a population that can universally Banecast and live for centuries, Takara is one of the two most powerful nations in existence despite possessing relatively few people. Politically, they are a constitutional monarchy, though the reigning monarch serves a primarily ceremonial role and actual political power is vested in the democratically elected Senate. * '''Head of State: '''Aldizkern Reskin II Vam Paulus * '''Population: 13.8 million * Legislature: Imperial Senate (democratic) The Empire of Kian'zi The Empire of the Kian'zi, also known simply as Kian'ze, is a nation directly to the south of Tierra and is the only great power capable of rivaling Takara. It is the largest human nation in existence and is ruled by the House of Zi'enne. Despite their robust bureaucracy, territory in Kian is administered in an indirect manner, with vassal houses being granted considerable autonomy in exchange for maintaining stability in their territory and preparedness for wartime. * Head of State: H’onnelouwe Emperor * Population: 168.5 million * Legislature: Federative Absolute Monarchy Principality of Mersdon The Principality of Mersdon, known as Mersdon is a nation located roughly south-east off coast of Tierra, and west to M'hidiyos, it was formed back in the old days when banecasting was at the height of its glory and M'hidiyossi influence spreaded out across the Northern Kingdoms which the now known Mersdon was these traders and merchants' stopping point before they continue on their travels, then during the days of the Old Octavian Empire, the Imperial dynasty decided to make the place a neutral ground for the new state's religion. And up until now, the island is regarded a sacred ground to the Mersdonian Saint-worship. * Head of State: Grand Prince Alfonso of House Satamoro-Ibanes * Population: 12.1 million * Legislature: Absolute Monarchy (nominal) Kingdom of Callindria The Kingdom of Callindria was an island located north-west off Tierran coast and east coast of Takara, previously founded and created by a Kian Duke during the Second Great War. It is now a client state to the Takaran's imperial sphere of interest for the last century after the Takaran backed coup in 570 OIE. Renowned for their sword mastery and ironwork, this iron-riched island's mainly compose of sword making and swordsmanship as the main economy. * Head of State: King Matteo II Orodini * Population: 35,000 Category:Browse